Alert Level
Overview Alert Level is a measurement of how aware the civilians are to Crypto's presence, typically in four stages, controling the intensity of human resistance. Alert Level can be raised simply by being out in the open in most cases, drastically rising if Crypto causes havoc. Crypto can lower the Alert Level by doing the opposite, such as staying out of sight, Bodysnatching, Holobobing, Cloaking, etc. It should be noted that there is also an Alert Level of Zero, or no alert whatsoever. Destroy All Humans! * Alert Level 1 (Suspicious Activity): Police Officers and other hostile humans have been alerted to Crypto's presence, attacking him on sight. * Alert Level 2 (Police): Police Officers will actively hunt Crypto, using police cruisers to locate him. * Alert Level 3 (Army): Army Trucks and Tanks patrol. After high levels of activity and destruction, Power Suit Soldiers also are sent to attack. * Alert Level 4 (Majestic): Army Trucks, Tanks, and Power Suit Soldiers also are sent to attack. In addition, Majestic Agents patrol and investigate the area. After high levels of activity and destruction, PSI Mutants are sent to attack. Destroy All Humans! 2 Bay City, Albion, Takoshima * Alert Level 1 (Green): Police Officers and other hostile humans have been alerted to Crypto's presence, attacking him on sight. * Alert Level 2 (Blue): Police Officers, will actively hunt Crypto, using police cruisers to locate him. * Alert Level 3 (Yellow): Army Trucks actively hunt for Crypto. * Alert Level 4 (Orange): Army Trucks actively hunt for Crypto, along with Tanks now patroling. * Alert Level 5 (Red): Army Trucks actively hunt for Crypto, Tanks and their special variants patrol. Tunguska * Alert Level 1 (Green): The Russian Army and other hostile humans have been alerted to Crypto's presence, attacking him on sight. * Alert Level 2 (Blue): Army Soldiers, will actively hunt Crypto, using Army Trucks to locate him. * Alert Level 3 (Yellow): The KGB actively hunts for Crypto. * Alert Level 4 (Orange): The KGB actively hunts for Crypto, along with Tanks now patroling. * Alert Level 5 (Red): The KGB actively hunts for Crypto, along with Tanks, AA Tanks, and Laser Tanks patroling. Solaris * Alert Level 1 (Green): Red clad Cosmonauts have been alerted to Crypto's presence, attacking him on sight. * Alert Level 2 (Blue): More red clad Cosmonauts appear, attacking Crypto on sight. * Alert Level 3 (Yellow): Red clad Cosmonauts in Trucks actively hunt for Crypto. * Alert Level 4 (Orange): Red clad Cosmonauts in Trucks actively hunt for Crypto, along with Russian Space Tanks. * Alert Level 5 (Red): Red clad Cosmonauts in Trucks actively hunt for Crypto, along with Russian Space Tanks and AA Tanks. Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Alert Level 1 (Green): Police Officers will actively hunt Crypto, using police cruisers to locate him. * Alert Level 2 (Yellow): Army Trucks actively hunt for Crypto. * Alert Level 3 (Orange): Tanks, and AA launchers patrol, shooting Crypto on sight. * Alert Level 4 (Red): Kluckin's men search for Crypto in blue vans that attack with mounted energy blasters. Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon * Alert Level 1 (Police): Police Officers, will actively hunt Crypto, using police cruisers to locate him. * Alert Level 2 (S.W.A.T): S.W.A.T Trucks actively search for Crypto. * Alert Level 3 (Army): Helicopters containing Army men either shoot at Crypto's Saucer, or land to release Army men depending on if Crypto is on foot or not. * Alert Level 4 (Nexo): Nexo Walkers appear on roads, causing collateral damage, and either Nexo Warriors or Nexo Saucers will attack Crypto depending on if he's is on foot or not. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Cryptosporidium